A Little Pain
by Melis
Summary: No, it's just the opposite...It feels like a part of me has finally returned..."


1_**A Little Pain**_

_** I. **_

_**By: Melis**_

... Even This Little Pain Is Dear To Me...

It was a warm day outside, the sun shining brightly. There was no wind, the flowers still all around her now as she tended to them, being sure to give each just the right amount of water.

"There..." she breathed, standing now.

She was finished, staring down at them, as if a mother to a child.

"Are you done yet?" whined a voice from behind,

"Almost." she stated, facing the impatient ninja girl.

"Yeah, you said that five minutes ago. Come ON! There's tons fo materia out there with MY name on it!" added the persistent girl, using her hands to emphasize.

"Sorry. I'll hurry up." spoke Aeris with a shy smile.

"Yuffie." spoke a male, bringing his gold clad hand atop her head.

"Gah, Vincent!"

"Let Aeris take her time. There's no need to rush." he added, Yuffie about to protest, but quickly shook his hand off, crossing her arms over her chest as she pouted with heated cheeks.

"Yeah Yeah..."

Aeris watched, blinking some, caught Vincent give her a smile and a wink. She smiled, mouthing the words 'thank you' to him as she turned, heading to a patch of flowers to her right.

It was nice to take a break from the fighting, to relax a bit and forget all the awful things, like Shinra, the fight for the planet, the Promised Land... to just listen to the flowers and talk with them.

She knelt, gently running her fingers in circles over the petals of a violet, listening to its song with a smile.

And then she stopped...the song fading some as she heard something else, something stronger, louder.

_**...who...? **_she thought, titling her head some, perplexed as she tired to focus on who or what she was hearing.

Louder and louder grew the voice, until she was sure they were right beside her, a soft tickling at her ear now, hair brushing softly at her neck, her cheek, arms encircling her waist, pulling her back against their firm chest, until she could feel their heartbeat. Lips pressed to her ear, warm air against it now as someone whispered softly.

_**...Aeris...**_

She gasped.

Suddenly she was on her feet, a wind whipping out now, blowing her dress and hair about her.

"What the heck?" shouted someone, probably Yuffie.

"Such a sudden wind..." added Vincent, neither noticing Aeris.

"We should get moving." stated a male now, stepping in from the right followed by a large dark skinned male and another with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Finally!" shouted Yuffie already running off.

The party gathered, preparing themselves, Cloud looking around now, caught Aeris out the corner of his eye on her feet now.

"Aeris, we're moving out." he called.

She didn't respond.

"Aeris?" he called again.

"What's wrong?" asked Tifa, at his side now.

"I don't know.." offered Cloud, taking a step towards the flower maiden.

"Aeris! Come on!" called Yuffie again.

But Aeris stood, her hands cupped and at her chest now as she looked above her, searching. She brought her chin to her chest, closing her eyes tight as she prayed.

_**...you..is it you...? **_she asked, her voice shaky.

They replied with a soft chuckle, saying something she couldn't quite catch.

_**...wait...**_ she begged.

_**...please...**_

But they were fading now, their voice being carried away with the wind.

_**...no...!**_

She raised her face to the sky once more with a pained expression, her heart aching now.

_**...please wait...!**_ she cried, but they were fading faster.

She ran.

"Aeris!?" called Cloud, watching as she took off towards the fields.

"What the?' spoke Cid, trying to light up, watching as Cloud chased after her, Tifa fast on his heels as was Red 13.

._**..where are you going...? **_Aeris asked, running along the sea of green now, the wind pushing her from behind, made her go faster as she listened, their vice still there, still calling to her.

She was close so close, watching their back now, the black hair waving slowly from side to side as they walked and yet, running as fast as she could, she could not catch up.

_**...it's you... **_she thought, her eyes wide now as she slowed, watching as the figure before her did the same.

The wind calmed then, all but vanished as she stood a few feet from the male in front of her. Her heart ached as she watched him, his hair, his back, relaxed as he stood gazing up at the sky. He was so close, yet so far, it pained her greatly. This pain, though it hurt, was precious, was the only bond left between them, was all she had of him.

But he were fading now, slowly, their voice doing the same. Aeris gasped, watching, reaching, before she willed her legs to life, once more running towards them, her arms open wide, embracing them tightly from behind before everything went white.

And she was standing in the same field, flowers of various colors about her now as stood, looking around confused. Had she not embraced them? Where had they gone?

And then again, arms encircled her waist, held her tight against their chest, the onyx waves brushing her neck and shoulder, warm lips at her ears whispering softly into them.

She gasped.

A wind blew through then, sweeping the various flower petals with it as it surrounded her, her hair whipping around her as she wrapped her arms about herself, as if hugging herself as she stared into the beautiful sky above, her expression pained once more as the flower petals fluttered about her.

"Aeris!" called a voice from behind, Aeris gasping lightly as she looked to them.

Cloud stood, chest heaving from his run. He looked to eh flower girl, about to speak, then stopped, noting the tears in her eyes.

"Aeris?" he asked gently, stepping to her now.

"What's wrong?" he asked, resting his hands on her shoulders.

She blushed slightly lowering her face as she shook her head.

"No..it's..." she spoke, Cloud waiting until she looked at him, gently wiping a tear from her eye.

She stared at him, her expression once again pained before she turned away looking to the sky.

"It... feels like a part of me disappeared..."

Cloud listened, tilting his head some. Slowly he stepped next to her, looking to the sky as well.

"Is that...really how it feels...?" he asked.

Aeris blinked for a moment, looking to him, him looking back at her. They searched one another's eyes, face, looking for the reasoning, the understanding of what Cloud had said, had meant. Then she gasped softly, realizing now, giving him a sad smile.

"No." she spoke gently wiping her eyes.

"It's just the opposite..."

Cloud tilted his head, then smile, Aeris doing the same as the two looked to the glorious sky once more.

"It feels like a part of me has finally returned."

Cloud smiled with a nod, the two staring at the sky above, as the flower petals danced around them, Aeris closing her eyes, her hand to her heart as she recalled the whispers in the wind.

_**...Listen Closely...**_

_**...Listen Closely...**_

**FIN**

Not sure if it's as good as I had originally planned it. I wanted to play with the ending more but had to stop myself before I ruined it xx;; Anyhoo, does anyone know what I'm trying to say here? Does anyone know who is with Aeris? XD Oh, come on you FF7 fans should know! Anyhoo, this story goes really well if you listen to the music that goes along with it. The song it "A little Pain" by Olivia. This si from Aeris's perspective if you couldn't tell. I have two more to write, one for Cloud and one for our mystery man! XP Anyhoo. It brings a tear to my eye when I read this xX'' I'm such a sap. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed it and come back for the next 2!

-Melis


End file.
